A collection of diverse and highly accurate primate genomes are critical to further our understanding of human variation and the evolutionary context of genetic disease. The main goal of this proposal is to generate high quality reference genomes that better represent the complexity of human diversity (i.e., continental human reference genomes) and that significantly improve the quality of index non-human primate (NHP) genomes, reaching a quality level more in line with the current human genome (GRCh38). We have selected 8 human genomes and 8 NHP for de novo sequencing and assembly using single molecule real-time sequencing followed by extensive higher-level resolution using experimental approaches. The end-result will be a set of NHP genomes that represent a >10-20 fold improvement in assembly continuity and representation of each and human genomes where >95% of euchromatic unique regions are fully sequenced, annotated, and phased. This project includes a special emphasis on gaps and gene-rich complex sequence structure, which have been the most intractable euchromatic regions of primate genomes. While there are many metrics of genome assembly completion and sequencing, ours is a practical one. The goal of this project is complete euchromatic sequence where >95% of the bases are ordered and oriented, and >95% of gene models are complete and annotated. Assemblies based on improved genome scaffolding or simple phasing of short read data using synthetic long reads add value but do not meet the needs of most researchers who are interested in studying gene models, gene regulation, and genetic variation. The community requires that sequence gaps are resolved and each genome is assembled at high contiguity. Our strategy is to deliver quality over quantity, and as such we are focused on a smaller subset of genomes delivered at the highest quality, building upon very recent advances in sequencing technology and assembly.